


Disney Movies Featuring Shassie

by a_bad_poem



Category: Psych, Psych (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Holiday, M/M, New Year, Party, Psych - Freeform, Shassie, Slash, burton guster - Freeform, carlton lassiter - Freeform, celebrate, karen vick - Freeform, shawn spencer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ιт'ѕ тнe new year aт тнe ѕвpd. ѕнawn нaѕ a n̸o̸t̸ s̸o̸ s̸e̸c̸r̸e̸t̸ crυѕн on laѕѕιe, and laѕѕιe ιѕ... laѕѕιe.</p><p>OR</p><p>тнe one wнere ѕнawn geтѕ ѕad wнιle waтcнιng вaмвι, and cυddleѕ enѕυe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Movies Featuring Shassie

**Author's Note:**

> More poorly written fluff...oh god.

It was the New Year at the SBPD, and well, everywhere else in the world too.  
Every year every employee there would gather together in the early afternoon on December 31st and watch a movie. Usually it was an action movie, and the experienced field officers would laugh and point out the flaws in the car chase scenes and remind everyone what the limits of a bullet were, and by mid-way through the movie everyone was listening to Lassiter tell another unbelievable story of his. Other years they had watched holiday classics, like Elf and National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. They tended to lean away from cartoons.

Until this year.

This year Bambi was chosen, thanks to Gus and Shawn. Yes, the old Disney cartoon featuring talking woodland animals. And yes, Mr. Spencer had charmed everyone into voting for Bambi.

Well, almost everyone.

Lassie sighed as he stomped inside the station, taking off his navy blue jacket and hanging it on the wooden coat rack. It was one of the colder years in Santa Barbara, they even received a thin blanket of snow, which was now wet snow, which Lassie hated.

"Lassie!" Shawn already had a grin on his face as he skipped toward his superior, twirling around him. "Wow, I can feel the cold radiating off you! If anybody ever needed a reverse fireplace-!"

Gus, who was just now catching up to his hyper best bud, arched a brow. "He's always radiating cold."

Lassie rolled his eyes, so desperately wanting to be at home, under his warm covers in his comfy bed. "You can do better than that, Spencer." If Shawn was going to make fun of him, he could at least put a bit more effort into it.

"I know, but I'm just so excited for **_Bambi_**!!" Shawn giggled, singing the fictional deer's name. He stopped suddenly, leaning in close to Lassiter. "Say, I thought you didn't want to watch Bambi. So why are you here?"

Lassie leaned away, clearing his throat as a clear signal to Shawn to back off. "I don't, but Chief Vick has been in a bad mood lately and she gets stingy about tradition, and I'd prefer it if I kept my job."

"Shawn, do you remember what happened last time you watched Bambi?" Gus sighed.

"Yes, and you did it too," Shawn accused him. The two wandered off as they continued their irrelevant argument, Lassie now long forgotten.

Lassie shook his head clear of their nonsense and wiped his boots off on the mat, then joined everyone else in front of the screen that would normally be used for a crime scene briefing.

Shawn and Gus claimed standing spots in the back near the snack table. Lassiter, being one of the last to arrive, was stuck beside them.

The movie started and Lassie was zoned out until he heard something that sounded oddly like sniffling beside him. He turned his head and there, beside Gus (who was stuffing his face with snacks after having lost interest in the movie), was Shawn, who was choking as he struggled to hold back tears.

Lassie stared for a few seconds, taking in the image before him, before he rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He attempted to fall back into his daydream, where he was just in the middle of arresting the leader of a gang of thieves, but Shawn's sniffling seemed to get louder and more prominent the more Lassie tried to space out.

Finally the detective had enough and he actually growled under his breath, roughly grabbing Shawn by the back of his shirt, and quietly dragging him aside. Shawn squeaked, tear stains down his cheeks and more coming, as Lassie pulled them into Chief Vick's office unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Shawn said shakily between sniffles.

"What's wrong?" Lassie seethed. "Not only did you pick this stupid movie, you can't even let me enjoy it! What are you crying for?" He growled, resisting the urge to rip out his own hair.

"B-Bambi's mom just died, Lassie! Doesn't that make you the least bit sad?" Shawn sobbed.

Lassie groaned inwardly. "My job quite frequently involves non-fictional people non-fictionally dying. I'm not too worried about a fictional deer's fictional mom fictionally dying," he explained stiffly, but eased his tone a little upon seeing Shawn's tears. He wasn't completely heartless.

"But still, it really gets to me," Shawn insisted, wiping at his eyes, only to have the tears return.

Lassie sighed. "Just try to keep quiet, alright?"

Shawn's lip quivered, his breaths slipping rapidly as he tried to hold back tears, just for Lassiter.

After a few very intense seconds of this, Lassie told him he could stop. "What's going to calm you down? We need something simple, I don't want to bother Chief Vick."

"Um," Shawn mumbled shakily, "cuddles?" He held out his arms and made grabby hands at his crush, making the older man immediately flinch back and bump into the Chief's desk.

"No way, Spencer," Lassie said slowly and sternly. "Anything else."

Shawn pouted, then brightened up. "I'll yell for Chief Vick and tell her you wouldn't take care of me. It'll interrupt her movie  _and_ everyone else."

Lassie rolled his eyes, _again_. "Chief Vick is _not_ enjoying this movie," he said with full confidence.

Shawn smirked, now having wiped the tears from his face, though his eyes were still glistening. "Oh yeah? Take a look at our rock hard boss, Mr. Scrooge."

Lassie gave him a puzzled look before glancing out at the others: sure enough, Chief Vick was engulfed by the movie, her eyes set on the screen. She didn't even blink. While she wasn't crying, she was obviously touched. Lassie cursed under his breath. After all he'd done for her...

"Well? I thought just this morning you liked your job," Shawn teased, crossing his arms over his chest. When all Lassie did was look at him, Shawn took in a huge breath, about to call Chief Vick by her first name, Karen. He knew it would make her even angrier.

"No!" Lassie sputtered, actually lunging forward and cupping a large hand over Shawn's small mouth. "No! God, no. Fine, you numbskull. But just so you know, if I had the choice, I would rather move to Antarctica."

Lassie felt Shawn smile and he nodded, pulling his hand away. "So," the younger boy grinned innocently, "shall I sit on your lap, or will you sit on mine?"

Lassie's cheeks heated up as he mumbled, "You sit on my lap."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it." Shawn cupped an ear, enjoying torturing the dark-haired man.

Lassie bit his tongue, growing redder. "You sit on my lap," he forced himself to say, not allowing himself to stutter.

Shawn's smile grew even wider. "Okay. Sit." He pulled out Chief Vick's chair, motioning for Lassie to do so.

Lassie heaved out a loud sigh, wanting Shawn to know he was annoyed, and dropped into the chair. Shawn ruffled his hair, then kissed his temple, before sitting in Lassie's lap. The man glared at his admirer, who was making himself comfortable. "Do NOT kiss me again. Your lips stay off of me."

"No promises." Shawn sighed contentedly, nuzzling his head against Lassie's chest. He shut his eyes, soon floating between sleep and reality.

As Lassie watched the younger man rest, he noted the small smile still plastered on his lips, and wondered if Shawn had been planning this all along. Lassie placed a gentle kiss of his own on Shawn's forehead, brushing his hair out of his face carefully .

"Happy New Year, Shawn."


End file.
